A New Life with You
by ZenaZie
Summary: TFP- Humanized Soundwave, Knock Out and Starscream is on a relic hunt, before even having that relic back to Megatron, they turn into the most unexpected creature, Humans. They then found a house with a girl, a sister and a best friend. Will they find something rather unwanted, that will make them changed their mind on turning Cybertronian again? SWxOC SSxOC KOxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys... Okay, just some idea appear in my mind, don't know what to do with it, so here is it my fanfic...**

**Special shoutout for my dear sister (co-writer of the story) who made some additional things to the story :D**

**Well, without anymore chit-chat here it is...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

My name is Hayley Skye, I'm 19 it's a month till my birthday, yeah, 20! Well, I live with my sister near the woods, her name is Katherine Skye, she's 23, she's an acrobatic plane pilot. My parents are outside the country, to support me for college even though Kath has already finished college.

It's the beginning of summer, it's 5 in the afternoon, I'm watching some TV, nothing to do really, just watching some random TV shows.

Knock, knock

Yeah, it's Tasha, Natasha Roberts, she's 20 (same age) she's my best friend since junior high, well, she doesn't go to college, she works with her father at a workshop, since her father can't afford it.

I walked up and opened up the door and there she was.

"Tasha! Hi, come on in!"

We walked in and offered some pizza which I brought it on my way home from an infamous pizza store in the city.

"Hayley, how's your work today?"  
"Today is the official summer vacation, kindergarten also has summer vacation you know..."

Right, I'm a teacher assistance in a kindergarten named Sun Rise, the kids there are surprisingly super nice, cute, friendly and of course obedient. I really like working there, it's like we're all family.

"Where's your sister ?"

"Kath? She's out flying with style! She hasn't come home yet..."

We chat and chat until it was around 8pm-ish, that's what you get when 2 best friends haven't met in around 2 weeks! And all we did was just texting.

Click

The sound of the door open, of course my mind directly goes to the other person who has the key to this house besides me, who else could it besides my sister, Katherine. It's a weird thing that she got home late.

So, I asked her...

"So... Kath, why did you come home late?"

"I wanted to go to the mall. So, there, I went to the mall..."

"Ohh... alright then" I replied

"Now I'm going for a hot bath! Bye!"

Then, Kath went up and was gone for around 30 minutes, while I was sitting in the living room watching some random TV, until she arrived, I told her that we got pizza and some coke.

The rest of the night was pretty boring, even though Tasha was there. But still I have got nothing to do… No topic to talk, no nothing.

"Argh! I'm BORED!"

I screamed as loud as I can because, damn, it's just super boring! I'm SUPER bored! Hmm... maybe I should open my phone and check what's happening... or whatever...

So there I browse my social media

Facebook

Twitter

Instagram

Path

I even watched some YouTube videos that my friends recommended on Facebook, some of them makes me laugh out loud, some of them was just so boring that it makes me even more bored... Ergh! I think that this boredom might be on the next level. Tasha, who was sitting right next to me was also browsing her phone, while Katherine, was switching the channels over, and over, and over,...and over,...and over again.

It's 10 pm now and Kath, Tasha and I finally found something to watch, even though it's not my genre... a random horror movie, I have hated horror movies since I was like 12 or something, I had nightmares since then.

But today, anything is better than being bored, I guess...

Watching a horror movie just isn't my thing, yes, it's Tasha's thing and Kath loves any genre. There I was watching while I hug some cushions.

Knock, knock

Somebody was knocking the door. My heart raced, but, Kath and Tasha was giggling together. Then, I realized that it was just Tasha knocking on the table.

"Haha, very funny Tasha, knock it off!"  
"You should see you expression! It. Is. Priceless!" Tasha replied laughing out loud.

I groaned.

We then continued watching the movie.

It's now 11.32pm, I didn't stand watching the damn horror movie, so, instead I took my laptop, then again there was a knock on the door. This time it was really coming from the door.

"T-tasha, please stop"

"I swear, i-it wasn't me this time"

This time she wasn't lying, I saw Kath, but no, Kath didn't do it either. So, I jumped into a conclusion that it is really the door. Someone or something is out there ready to come inside the house if the door opens for them.

"Kath, It's the freaking door!"

"Scardy cat..."

Katherine you! Okay I admit it! I am a scardy cat okay?! But I was to bossy to admit it so my heart said that I have to tell the truth but my mouth said the opposite of what I'm supposed to say.

"NO! No, I'm not!..."

"Alright then my dear sister… Proof it!" Katherine challenged me

"I'll!" I said as I walked to the door with a smug look on my face although inside I'm crying for help.

I walked to the door and nervously opened it. I was expecting something different ever since I watch that stupid horror film but this one I was amaze by what I found behind the door!

There stand 3 young men in the age of 25-ish.

One had silver hair with red highlight, his eyes were bloody red, he was wearing a silver leather jacket with skinny jeans, the other one in the middle had messy red hair, he was wearing a red shirt with red jacket and maroon jeans which matches his eyes that are maroon colored, and the last one was the one who caught my eyes the most, his hair was dark purple in color, he wore dark colored shades, which was weird because who would wear shades in the middle of the night? And he was wearing dark purple jacket and black jeans.

"Sorry, I don't seem to know you guys…"

Then I slammed the door in front of their faces, they don't seem like normal people though their clothes were so sync, not together but individually purple, red and silver. Did they just get home from a color matching party? No, I don't think so, they seem lost, I could see it in their eyes. Right, about their eyes bloody red, maroon and the other one was a mystery since he was wearing shades. I know that there are red colored eyes, but it'll be rare.

I think and think what I should do to them.

They knocked again, this time Katherine and Natasha came too

"Who is outside?" Tasha asked

"I don't know" I just simply replied

"Let's open the door." Kath finally said

"Listen! Before you slam the door again, you disgusting human, I have a request. It's simple, can we stay here for a day or two?" The silver one with a husky voice asked.

"Really? Starscream? You could stand staying in this… pathetic… dirty… fleshies' house?" The red one said shivering.

"Hey, If you want to stay here, you guys are going to respect us! Kay?" Katherine growled

"Okay, okay, geez… Never knew human are these aggressive" The red one continued

"Well then, you may stay." Katherine concluded

We went up stairs and showed them their room which is the guest room. After showing them their room, Kath, Tasha and I went back down,

"Hey, can we really trust them?" Tasha asked

"I don't know, but they're just staying for a day or two, right?" Kath replied

"They seem friendly though." I whispered to self

I took my laptop and phone, same with Katherine and Tasha. Katherine and Tasha went up first, while I got something to do with my laptop, not for long, I then went up stairs. I saw the guy with purple hair.

There he was starring me in the eyes.

His bright red eyes.

* * *

**How was it ? **

**Review please, I'll appreciate very much **

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how are you?**

**This is going to be the second chapter.**

**This last chapter that I'm going to post in this hotel, I might post the chapter once a week, since my provider at home blocked the website, I'm sooooo sorry ****_*cries a river*_**

**Oh and this chapter is about the 'cons, what happened to them and how they turned human_..._**

**Without further ado...  
Here is the new chapter :D**

* * *

_Flashback_

**POV Normal**

_4 hours earlier_

There was Soundwave in the rec-room, Soundwave was doing his job, which is decoding the Iacon relics before the Autobot does. Then out of the sudden he discovered a massive signal, a relic, he thought, but never in his entire life he found a relic with such huge signal, Decepticon's, he smirked behind his visor, it must have been a Decepticon's relic. The ancients must have put some beacon there so the Decepticon now days can easily find it.

"Soundwave, you have yet decoded another relic."

Soundwave didn't say a word he just pointed how massive it's signal was.

"Right, since the relic has a massive signal, the one that I've never seen before, I'll ensure you have back up. Knock Out, Starscream, report to the bridge, Now!"

Knock Out and Starscream arrived, the ground bridge was ready for them.

"Lord Megatron, permission to ask?" the red automobile asked

"Permission granted." The Decepticon warlord replied

"What exactly are we looking for now?"

"As you can see Knock Out, Soundwave have decoded a new relic, the one that I have never seen had signal this strong before." Megatron said while showing the data in Soundwave's visor

"Therefore I need your scientific expertise to explain what it might be." The warlord continued

"As you say master." The red medic replied

They then walk in the ground bridge, and appeared again in a cave.

"All vehicons troopers, secure the perimeter!" The commander commanded

It was a pretty big cave, so their huge cybertronian body could fit there. Soundwave is the one leading the way, he was like a tracker which in this case a relic tracker. They searched for 2 hours but nothing yet.

_30 minutes later_

Soundwave pointed, that must have been the place. Starscream and Knock Out started drilling.

"There it is, a Decepticon relic" The SIC said

"Careful Starscream, that tiny vessel is capable of doing anything unexpected, such as extinguishing our sparks." The medic said, worried

"On the contrary, doctor, you can at least see what is inside this vessel." Starscream persuaded

"Well, that's the good part, I suppose…" Knock Out replied

Without further ado, with his sly hand, the second-in-command opened the vessel, within a second , flashes of light came from the relic and filled the cave with bright light. And then they were gone… vanished into thin air.

_An hour later _

Soundwave opens his eyes and saw, surprisingly, everything so big, like the organic tree, the grasses and even the owl which just flew by. Little did he know Knock Out and Starscream was there lying on the ground with their faces covered by the grass.

"What happened?" Starscream said while rubbing his head

"What is this, hair?" He continued, surprised

Then Starscream looked at his hand that was not metallic but rather flesh, attempt to scream and suddenly he too heard someone screaming.

"AHHHH! Look at what the relic did to us?! It turned us human!" The red medic screamed till his heart content

"It's all you fault Starscream! If only you didn't open the relic! We should have opened it in our ship!" Knock Out roared

"Here comes the 'If Only' part, open it in on our ship only to warp us here? And by the way, you agreed with my idea and now you handle the consequences" Starscream replied, calmly

"You are such a –"

Before even having the sentence finished, Knock out and Starscream were separated from each other's face-to-face contact by none other than Soundwave. He then pointed a house, for living, with light showing that there are people there.

"Ah, the relic must have warped us to the nearest residence." The doctor said

* * *

_The DNA Shifter, the relic that 3 Decepticons had found, it was a powerful tool that is used by the ancients, it can scan through the DNA that the dominant creature had in the planet and change their own DNA into the species in the planet. It was a good war strategy to sneak in the enemy's base in another species, it can also turn them back in to Cybertronians. _

* * *

After only a quarter of hour of walking to the destination which is a habitable house, Starscream knocked the door, they waited, A young girl in the age of 20 opened the door, her hair was light brown in color, and it was shoulder length, her eyes were bright blue. She looked confuse.

"Sorry, I don't seem to know you guys…"

She slammed the door, in front of them, after waiting for a second or two, Starscream knocked the door again, this time they waited a bit long than before. And they too heard the words the girls were talking inside the house.

"Who is outside?" A different female voice said

"I don't know" said the girl with the familiar voice

"Let's open the door." Yet another different voice said that, but her voice was a bit familiar with the girl who opened the door on the first knock.

There, now stand 3 human females, there are 2 new, one was the one who opened the door before, the other one has neck-short raven colored hair and her eyes were light brown. The last one was a bit older than the rest, with strawberry blonde hair which stretches from her head to her back and light blue eyes.

"Listen! Before you slam the door again, you disgusting human, I have a request. It's simple, can we stay here for a day or two?" The second in command asked the human females

"Really? Starscream? You could stand staying in this… pathetic… dirty… fleshies' house?" The medic said shivering.

"Hey, If you want to stay here, you guys are going to respect us! Kay?" The strawberry blonde haired growled

"Okay, okay, geez… Never knew human are these aggressive" The doctor continued

"Well then, you may stay." The oldest concluded

They all went up stairs and the female humans showed the former cybertronians their room which is the guest room. They all went in. After all the girls went down, Soundwave went out of the room and stood in front of the window located in the hall, he opened his 'visor', which actually is his shades. He didn't just stand there, he was rather thinking before the voices of the girls are heard.

"Hey, can we really trust them?" The raven haired girl asked

"I don't know, but they're just staying for a day or two, right?" The eldest replied

"They seem friendly though." The brunette said

The two girls went up first, each to separate rooms, then he wonder, where did the brunette go?

He shook his head.

Soundwave stood there, staring at the moon, or just staring blank at the night sky, which reminded him of his home Cybertron.

He saw the girl went up, she was bringing something, an electronic device. He looked at her with curiosity.

* * *

**How is it? **

**Review please :)**

**and good morning/afternoon/night wherever you are :D**

**(well, It's night here)**

**See you next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! New chapter! Yeah?**

**I truly am sorry for the longest update… I finally can update!**

**Here it is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and story I don't own Transformers.  
(I forgot to wrote this in the first 2 chapter)**

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_01:00am_

_Somewhere where the Iacon relic are_

3 vehicons are searching for their second in command, communication officer and the decepticons' medic who had not report to base in 6 hours time.

"Lord Megatron, the Iacon relic is secured but, your commander, communication officer, and medic… are nowhere to be found" A random vehicon said

* * *

It was 9 in the morning, Hayley was asleep in her bed. Fluffy, cold, comfortable and peaceful. Holidays, there is no need to wake up so early and just stay on bed doing nothing all day long. That is _paradise_.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_'NO! DON'T RUIN THIS!' _Hayley's mind screamed

Another knock, this one are even louder

_Who is that?! Whoever you are, stop it!_

"Hayley stop your sister!" Tasha screamed from the extra bed beside Hayley's bed

_'Argh! So it's Katherine…'_

"Katherine, it's summer vacation!" Hayley murmured

Again there was a knock on the door

"But, breakfast is ready, you know meet new people…" Katherine replied

"Ergh, Okay! Be there in 10…" Hayley growled

Then, Hayley heard Katherine's footsteps going down the stairs.

Hayley buried her face on her pillow, not wanting to leave the bed.

_'Goodbye bed… I'll miss you'_

_10 minutes later_

She went down to the dining room there sits, everybody was already there waiting, except for Natasha who came down together with her.

"What do we have here?" Hayley asked unwillingly

"We've got pancakes" Katherine replied with a smile

"Guys, this is my sister, Hayley Skye and my sister's best friend Natasha Roberts." Katherine introduced her sister and best friend

"So, this is Starscream" Katherine pointed to the sliver headed guy

"This is Knock Out" She introduced the guy in red suit

"And last but not least, Soundwave." She than introduce the guy that is very interesting in front of Hayley's eyes

"He doesn't talk much, right Screamy?" Katherine continued

To Hayley's discomfort that her sister had already been close to one of them. _Sure, Katherine must be really nice to new people_ she thought while she was chewing her pancake.

"For some reason, you guys got a pretty weird names, it's very… inhuman" Natasha said while chewing down her blueberry pancake

"Now that's just rude, Tasha." Hayley whispered

"Just saying" Natasha replied

"That's because, we are not human!" Knock out screamed

"Really, you seem human to me…" Natasha replied

"No really we are not, or at least we used to be a Cybertronian, and now we are stuck in this form, Human." The silver 'Con explained

"Oh, really, Tell me all about it… and give me proof, then I'll believe it" Natasha said, sarcastically

Starscream and Knock Out then start telling them everything about the past and present, about Cybertron, about their kind, their history, the golden age, the war that's happening and last about how they have turned human from their original form which were the Cybertronian.

"Now do you believe us?" Starscream asked the 3 girls

"Kinda… But, we still need proof." Hayley said

And then there was silence, but it was broke by Soundwave pointing at Hayley

"Hmm… Yes, what?... Excuse me?" Hayley asked

"He is the silent type, he does talk but, it was a long long time ago" Knock Out whispered

"Okay… I would believe you if you would tell me what do you want… In human nature pointing at people are… just… you know… rude…" Hayley explained

"You, Hayley Skye, I might proof we used to be Cybertronian, I need to borrow your device." Soundwave exclaimed

There was silence.

"Did he just talk?" Knock Out said, shocked with what had just happened

"No, doctor, it seems that… it was just our ears." Starscream said, blinking.

Tasha chewed down her pancake. "Well, I clearly heard him too."

Hayley could barely see Soundwave's eyebrow twitching.

'_He must feel really annoyed.'_

Hayley decided to ignore them and just answer the poor guy's question.

"Which one? Be specific"

"The one you brought upstairs last night" He immediately replied

"Did you mean my laptop?" Hayley asked yet another question

"Y-yes, That" Soundwave answered, unsure

Hayley quickly run upstairs and took her laptop, she felt rather weird for some reason, she barely know him, she doesn't even know anything about him, well, except his name, but there was this feeling in her that she should take her laptop and lent it to him. After arriving at the dining room she directly gave her laptop to him. She watch his every single move, the way he type, it was amazingly fast. _Amazing_. She thought, she doesn't really know how could a 'newly' human can type this fast, if so, does cybertronians has the same keyboard as humans? Or Soundwave is capable of typing in a really fast speed?

"Scrap…" Soundwave cursed

For either Starscream or Knock Out it was the first time in their life time that their own ears heard a swore straight from Soundwave's mouth, and still they couldn't even believe Soundwave spoke a few sentences.

"What is it?" Starscream asked

"Firewalls, our technology is far more advanced than humans', with this primitive device it might take me earth few months or even a whole earth year to decode it, this decoding is only for the communication network." Sondwave explained

_A phone rang…_

It was Katherine's phone, she came and pick it up, and she went outside the dining room.

"Sorry guys… An emergency training is waiting… Damn it! It is always emergency!" Katherine exclaimed

She got up stairs and picked her things up and immediately left.

"Aww, She didn't even ask if I wanted to join her…" Hayley said, disappointed

* * *

That morning went on 'okay' there are nothing special for them, they stay in the living room, with Natasha and Knock Out watching some TV and Soundwave and Starscream working on decoding the communication network and proving they are an alien life forms or at least that is what Hayley heard few hours ago. To Hayley's curiosity she wanted to know what are they doing with her laptop.

"Hmm… Hey may I have my laptop back? I've… got stuff to do" Hayley lied

Without a word Soundwave gave the laptop back to Hayley.

She then ran to her bedroom and with curiosity, at first she intended to open the file up, but, her mind tells her not to open that file up.

_This is my laptop, I need to know what they are doing! _She insisted

She opened the file that Soundwave's working on.

_They are real? They are not bluffing._ She thought as she went through the file, sequence full of codes, full of scripted program and document. She just knew. For Hayley as a former hacker she do not know much about that file, it was rather more advance, more complex, more than a human technology can go.

_"Firewalls, our technology is far more advanced than humans', with this primitive device it might take me few months or a year to decode it, this decoding is only for the communication network." Sondwave explained _

She remembered the purpose of this specific file that is in her laptop, it holds the key on decoding a communication network. It holds the key on bringing them back to where they belong. She was amazed by this, she kept on scrolling and scrolling, looking at how detailed this file was, it was fascinating. But then she realized this file is not even close to decode the communication network.

It was just a starter.

* * *

**I finally can update since I came across a way in the internet, Thank you internet! **

**Thank you a specific guy in the internet, I really appreciated!**

**Review please… I will appreciate it very much…**

**Thank you for reading! **

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! New chappy!**  
**SO HERE IS IT! Horray?**

* * *

Time went by so fast, the sun has already reached the horizon, red and orange light scattered throughout the atmosphere giving it a sense of vivid and harmony. It was such a common sight for Hayley, but every time she saw it, it catches her heart.

Hayley sighed

She looked at the window. Natasha and her are preparing dinner.

"So that you know, Hayley, cooking is not my thing..." Natasha complained

"I know..." she replied

"Why did you ask me to cook then?" Natasha questioned

"Well... first, I don't wanna cook alone, second, come on it is just cooking..." Hayley explained

"Alright... alright..." Natasha sighed out of agreement

_Meanwhile_

_In the boys' room. _

Soundwave was typing the crack code to open up the firewalls, it has been few hours since Hayley gave back the laptop, thus, it has been a few hours since he have started, his human body started to feel something, something in his Cybertronian form he could ignore. Exhaustion. He was thinking on getting a break. A break for a few minutes an hour could help him.

_Weakling._

His thought, it struck him, he rarely need it. It is the sign of weakness. Why did he need it now? Maybe he is a human now. And human cannot withstand such work. No. He's not a weakling, his body is. Since it his body, he cannot escape it, he cannot run from it. He went outside the room, staring at the setting sun. It was rather relaxing and nostalgic, his past, he felt like he could remember it all. A great view can be such a reminder of who he was and who he is.

* * *

_Click._

The sound of the door opening can be heard all over the house. It even woke Starscream up from his peaceful slumber on the couch. The sound then was followed by someone saying 'I'm home' everybody had already figured out who it was. For sure it was Katherine.

"How was the training?" Asked her dear little sister as she prepares a dinner for the 6 of them.

"We did not train yet, it was just a briefing with other pilots, and of course a flight simulator." Katherine explained

"We take the real flight Monday morning. 10 am to be precise." She continued

_Flight._

Starscream twitched his ear. Flight as if flying. It made his heart pumped faster. He wanted to fly, he knew it has only been a day he had not been flying for a day (he knew, he had experience worse) but he miss flying. Soaring through the sky and saw view only one who could fly can see. He walked out the living room to the hall and asked

"Did someone said 'Flight'?"

"Hmm... yes... It was me..." Katherine answered.

"You are going flying?" He asked again, more curious.

"Yes, Monday morning 10 am prepare for taking off." Katherine repeated her words

"Can I join you?" He asked as if his life depends on it.

"Join me? Flying? Or just sitting around watching?" Katherine asked

"Flying." The former F-16 fighting falcon emphasized

"Unfortunately, Starscream, No, you can't." Katherine rejected

"W-why not!?" He asked, with an emotion of anger and disappointment in the same time

"You need the diploma, the license. To get that you need 3 years – a year minimum, of studying, training. You need to do the math of flying, flight simulator and others" Katherine explained

And with that there was silence. Not and awkward one but more of the tense one. Katherine, herself knew that Starscream himself wanted to fly, but it's just so complicated, she knew. No. She was sure that Starscream does not even have a license. _How could he even fly?_ _If he did not have any of the qualification?_ Katherine thought.

"But, Starscream, If you still want to watch the _Sky Dancers_ fly tomorrow you are more than welcome." Katherine said, softly

"I'll join." Hayley said, excitingly

"Me too!" Natasha shouted

"Fine… you all can join. I invited you all and you all **_must_** join" Katherine said with a smirk

"Come on then let's eat! Dinner is served" Hayley said, jovially

Starscream was afraid that Katherine was going to said that, it was because of jealousy, the jealousy of flying soon took over his body, his weak human body. He can stand it much longer, he wanted to fly, the reality refused. He will never fly again. Ever. It is losing his t-cog all over again, but now it is permanent, he is a human now, no wings, though it was a sudden transformation, he felt like his wings was torn apart, slowly, painfully. This was and will always be his worst nightmare that came from unicron himself, special for him. And there was nothing he can do except waiting.

"What's wrong Starscream?" Katherine asked

"Hmm… Hello?" She continued

"Oh, My apologizes, I was in deepest thought of course." Starscream apologized

"You barely touched your food." Katherine said

With Katherine's words, Starscream quickly devoured all the food on his plate and ran upstairs.

Awkward silence. As always.

"W-what is wrong with him?" Katherine asked

"He is just upset to the fact that he will never be able to fly again…" Knock Out explained

"What is wrong with not flying again?" She asked again, innocently

"He is –was a seeker. Seeker are meant to fly, they are born with wings, as some of us can choose whether we wanted to be a grounder or aerial -me for example, I'm a grounder." The former Aston Martin explained.

"Oh." Katherine realized

"Wait, If I am not mistaken, that Starscream –when he told us everything we need to know, her said that, you guys can choose your own form from earth vehicle, right?" Natasha disturbed

"Correct." He answered

"If you were a grounder, what ground vehicle are you?" Natasha asked, joyfully

"I'm an automobile, Aston Martin One-77." Knock Out said with pride

As for Katherine she did not hear any of the conversation again, she finished the fastest and walked into Staracream's room and saw him sitting at the edge of the bed mourning. She sits beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your wings… No wonder you are so eager to fly… again… But, It's just that I can't do anything to help you…" Katherine apologized

Silence.

"Hmm… There are still ways to get your license, all you need to do are tests. And the _Sky Dancer academy _are offering it for free –they need more pilots…"

Starscream's heart race, faster than the wind blows, he was grateful that there is a chance that he would be able to fly again.

"R-really?"

"Yes, But I warn you flying is not an easy stuff to do…" Warned Katherine, ironically to the ex-fighter jet.

* * *

**I apologize for the long update, it is just that I am so busy this few months with final exam especially... **  
**and Fanfiction got block again in my house... The provider knew... ARGH! :(**  
**Well then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... Reviews are appreciated...**

**See you next chapter!^^**

**Oh! By the way, If you are curious of my character's appearance you can check it right here - zenazie^.deviantart.^com/art/OCs-doodle-500619978  
**

****Delete the "^"****

**Or if you just wanna imagine my character it is your choice ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter…**

**Picture of Hayley, Katherine and Natasha -** ** art/OCs-doodle-500619978**

**A/N:  
First of all, I would like to apologize for the short chapter today, I try to change my style as suggested (Tell me if you guys like it in the review, should stick to my old style, or this new one down below.), I would like to apologize again in advance that, this fic I'm writing, will be on hiatus, since, my provider at home BLOCKED this website, it was really disappointing, I tried my best to unblocked it, but, it just won't work…**

**Oh, by the way Zena_Zie - Twitter, since I can't open this website later**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Monday morning. Sun shines brightly in the sky at an angle from the east. Yes, it is now the monday morning Katherine had been waiting for.

She was tensed as today was the first day of training, there will not be much of a rehearsal on a flight, maybe once or twice more, or this might be the last flight rehearsal. For Katherine It was not the first time, and hoped it will not be the last, accident are very common when you are in this occupation.

'Her' plane was indeed a fighter jet, F-16 fighting falcon. Each of the sky dancer have their own plane and their own number, Katherine's number was her favorite number. 19.

Flyers take your position, with number 19 leads the way. Katherine could hear the operator spoke over the communication link.

"Roger that." She answered, flatly. She then with her colleagues one by one took off to the blue sky.

In the sky the form a 'V' formation with a smoke trails of orange and red which is arrange in order of stripes (orange, red, orange, red, so on) that gives off a sense of enthusiasm for the viewers. And the jets went vertically up and after reaching a certain altitude. 2 of them which are on the right side of the V formation moved right and same with the 2 from the left side went left, while the middle one, jet 19, did a barrel roll and keep on moving forward.

* * *

As the jets were doing there stunts the audience were sitting nicely at a space provided. There sat the 2 girls and the 3 males who used to be a Cybertronian.

Starscream was not amaze by the view, in fact, none of the former Cybertronian was amuse by it, it was not a rare sight on their planet, or on their life. They saw plenty of human was fascinate by the stunt. But for them, it was just normal.

The show ends pretty quick, The jets are now ready to land. As the jets land Katherine and the other pilot walked to the locker room to put their gears (oxygen mask, parachute and any other safety device) away and some went home some stayed. She said goodbye to her flight mates and left the room.

She walked out to the air field and found her sister and her so called friends were there waiting for her, she greet them, ask them how was the flight rehearsal, the girls awed in contrast to the girls the guys were not amused, they told her back then on their planet, either mature or even younglings they often fly in a similar patterns, especially when lighthearted.

'Oh' was a word that came out of Katherine's mouth. She was unaware, she forgot, who _he_ used to be, she thought she could amuse _him_ with her unusual occupation. Fail to remember, he was a jet. WAS A JET. _Darn it, Katherine, why did you care anyway?_ She thought. She took a deep breath. She did not want a simple yet complicated thought ruin her entire day.

* * *

Starscream was sitting in front of the balcony, inhaling the fresh cold night air, the was quite shock when suddenly Katherine went out and sits beside him, while offering him a cup of hot jasmine tea, he refused.

"So… how was the show?" Katherine asked

"It's normal for us, the formers Cybertronian." He answered

He could see that her face was frowning, she instantly changed mood, and Starscream had no idea why he hated it. No. He does not want her with surrounded by a gloomy feelings.

"…But, for human standard , It's quite good, I guess…" He continued

* * *

**How was it?  
Reviews are very much welcome!  
Again, I apologize for the short chapter…**

**Well, then Thanks for reading!**

**Happy late new year 2015! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for patiently waiting! **

* * *

5%  
Codes.  
Encryption.  
Firewalls.

He made the code. Hell, sure he is going to break it, it is in his blood. He did his best to make sure that the nemesis communication line security's is at its maximum.

Sure, he made a back up program to override the communication line, in case of a dead end, it was in his database. Cybertronian form database, like brain in human body, like memory cards in phones.

7.5%

Hours and hours of work is a waste, he will not crack the code sooner or later. Not in this form, not in this primitive device, not anything here and now.

Not agian! He growled. He got depressed again, tired again, dizzy again.A rest was all he need. Maybe an enegon? Energon? No, he is a human now. What do that call that? Oh, yes... Food. He did at least 8% of the code. He felt exhausted.

92% to go.

He closed the 'human device' called a laptop. He sighed.

_This will take a while..._

* * *

Starscream  
Status: busy  
Objective: license

Soundwave  
Status: busy  
Objective: encrypting

Knock Out  
Status: none  
Objective: none

Ever since Knock Out had turned human, due to a malufunction of a relic, he had nothing better to do than maintaining his good looks and... becoming a couch potato.

This is not like him, sure, he thought that getting away from work or being a medic for a while might be nice, he missed the fun of being in the med-bay, repairing vehicons damage cause by fight, accidents or other silly things, and of course not to mention the busyness of the med room.

He missed being a Cybertronian.

* * *

"Okay, got it.." Natasha said over the phone

Knock Out wondered what was that all about, swallowed by curiosity, he asked her what is happening, she did not answer detailed but he get the essence of it.

"Can I come with,"

She gave him a weird look

"Give me one good reason. Quick."

He pointed out that he used to be a medic, and presume that is equvalent to a mechanic in human ways

"Is Cybertronian body like a non sentient thing, like cars?"

"No" was his answers

Natasha just walked away heading to the garage to reach up her motorbike.

"No, I mean yes, a little, 30%?"

"Nope"

* * *

"What do we have here?"

Knock Out said while getting off the motorbike, after minutes of convincing Natasha to let him joined her, he got his prize… There just a couple of miles away from their home, Katharine and Starscream is stuck on an empty road leading to the city. There Natasha could see smoke coming out of the car. She walked over the car, opens the hood and starts looking around for the problem. She tried to adjust something, but from Knock Out's position, it is hard to see what she was doing, he could hear Katherine trying to start the car but failed. On the other hand, Knock Out was stunned by the way she looks at the engine, the way she fix the faulty and the way… the way she curves.

Knock Out walks towards her, "You should try to-"

"Don't tell me how to do my work hotshot. Kath, try another go… " She cut

The engine roared, satisfied with her job, she gave a small smile came across her lips, which symbolizes victory for her. She can soon rushed home and enjoy the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing and having no regrets of doing that. She is going to love it. She closed the hood of the car, wiped her dirty hand with her shirt - force of habit.

Out of the sudden her phone rang, it was her dad. She growled, this means that she will not do nothing today, the workshop needs people… Dang it! She swore. She took a long deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hi dad, the workshop needs help?" She said, annoyed  
"Why don't you ask brother?" She tried to reason with him, she really wanted the day off especially today.  
"Fine. I'll go to the workshop…"

She told Knock Out that she was going to the workshop, Katherine suggested that he went home (the sister's house) with her ride, so if anything happen he can try to help, Natasha joked. She hopped to her bike and ride off the empty road in a glimpse.

Inside the car, Knock Out annoyed sitting at the back seat stared at the road why did he felt so weird being close to the female named Natasha Roberts? He felt something he never really admired in a long time, a really long time, eons perhaps. This raised a question inside his mind why? Why such a weird sensation? Why she has such a beautiful smile? Why does he like the way she looked at him, the way she act… the way she does… everything.

Shaking his head he tried to forget everything. Besides this is temporary, soon he would be back to be a Cybertronian, to be an awesome sports car again, and soon he would forget everything that happened during this time, during his 'human' time forget that he met this 3 human female, Katherine, Hayley and Natasha. He would try and forget everything and when the time come he would completely forgotten everything, wouldn't he?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait you guys... T^T **  
**I was depress back in the early 2015 that I felt like I should never write a story again, every time I would start to write my mind starts to talk (you know the voices in your head) in my former teacher's voice... always told me that I was never ever meant to write... 2015 was tough time for me in writing... **

**But now, I learn to Shake It Off like Taylor Swift does!**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR WAITING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EYYOOOO! New chappy is here  
****Yeay? **

* * *

Soundwave sighed how could he possibly do this? He had just work for more than 12 straight hours, and his body started to scream in exhaustion. He had only done 9% of the encryption but then it was one scrap of a work! He had done this for days. How many? he couldn't remember. It felt like forever already.

12 hours... is such a short time if only he was in his Cybertronian form, he could work for 48 hours, no 72 hours without even blinking an optic. But, alas he is stuck in a fragile body of himself as a human, and Oh boy, did he not like it.

The sun had set the day was almost over.

"Guys, dinner's ready" shouted Katherine, excitedly

Soundwave saved his work close his laptop - not exactly his. And went down to grab some meal, at first he did this only to show gratitude and respect to the host, but then now he realized that he needed that 'energy source'- food similar to energon, to keep on going. Without further ado, he closed the laptop and went down the stairs to the dinning room. There everyone was sitting quietly and he noticed that one of the girls are missing, not that he cared or anything.

The dinner went on pretty smoothly - so far so great, except one thing it had never been this silent before, is it because the absence of the girl called Natasha?

"So… what have you guys been doing?" Hayley who was annoyed by the awkward silent finally breaks the ice. Well, at least she tried.

Yet another awkward silence. Death silence. It seems like no one was in the mood for a talk nor a casual chit-chat. It was so until Soundwave replied her, he said he did nothing much today, just encrypting. Just the usual.

"How about you guys?" She continued

"Meh… nothing much either…" Her sister replied

Nothing else was spoken. That conversation ended the dinner, an awkward and uncomfortable dinner. This time it was different, Katherine politely asked the boys for a favor to help her with all the cleaning, they insisted. She asked them again… They can see her face changed, and so did the atmosphere around the dining room.

"You know, there are tons of houses here… if you don't want to help us, just a tiny bit… well, you know what I mean" she threatened them

It got them thinking, yes sure there were some houses here, they were probably inhabited by humans. But, the humans, would they be kind to them like the sister did? They are strangers. Complete stranger. They did not think so.

Kathrine did not know that her threat worked. They offered what they could do to help.

* * *

"Soundwave, what's the progress trying to communicate with our own ship?" Starscream asked. He could not stand being a human anymore.

"9% encrypted" Soundwave answered, flatly

"Come on Soundwave we have been here for almost a week now, can you at least get us in line?" Knock Out interfere the conversation.

No, this could not go any faster, at least two percent or less per day. This would go faster if only he had his hand on one of that sweet sweet Cybertronian technology, not this primitive device thing. He kept his cool and his face expressionless, after all he is Soundwave.

"Negative" He answered

"Then how long is it going to take you to open up the communication line" The former Decepticon medic asked

"50 to 60 days"

60 days?! This last 5 days already felt like eternity, did Knock Out hear that right, did he not?

"Well, Scrap…"

They are screwed.

First, they could not change into their Cybertronian form soon, not in a month or two. And oh, that is not their only problem, which led to the second one, they did not know where the relic was, for all they knew it might be in the Autobots hand, all they do was hoping that the universe is on their side and let the prime's artifact be in the hands of the Decepticon.

All they can do is wait.

Little did they know that Hayley had been listening to their conversation from her room, which is right next to them. _Seriously?! They will stay that long? _She thought, for her it meant that it would take _that_ long to get her laptop back to her, she was sick of asking her laptop back though it belong to her. She is attached to her laptop.

"This is going to be a long summer…." She sighed

* * *

**LOL. Anybody's attached to their electronic devices?**  
**For me, it's my phone **


End file.
